


The Big Day

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 10 Week Writer's Challenge [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sort of happy ending, Sweet, Weddings, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Dan is preparing for a big day, his wedding. Nervous but still functions with the thought that he is going to marry one of his best friends.





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> No beta yet

“I see you went with the all black suit.” Phil said to Dan as he adjusted his suit. “decided to not go with the pastel pink shirt"  
“yay.” Dan replied flattening his suit. “thought it would look better against the white. “ phil nodded in agreement. “also it is more of my aesthetic.” Phil nodded again. “also, remember that The groom cannot see the bride before the wedding.”  
“yes, I know. I will. Just wanted to see how you were doing. It is a big day.” Phil said  
“yay. I remember the first day we met.” Dan smiled as he fixed his hair.  
“yay. You smiled the whole night!”  
“I know. You keep telling me that! But that night I knew we would be together forever.”  
“well, you weren't wrong. I remember when you got the ring!”  
“I had to sneak out so you wouldn't notice. But I know you would have told if you saw me.”  
“yay I would have. Now I will leave and make sure everything is perfect!” Phil said and left the room.  
Dan looked in the mirror again. He took a deep breath and continued fixing himself in the mirror. “okay. Relax. Everything will be just fine. You love them and they love you. Everything will end up fine.” he took another breath. He hear a knock at the door and turned towards it. “yes? Who is it?”  
“it is Phil. We are ready for you.” Phil shouted through the door. Dan smoothed his suit, fixed his tie, and combed his hair one last time.  
“let's do this.” he said quietly to himself in the mirror. Then opened the door to be met with his mother.  
“oh, you look so handsome in that suit!” she said to him with a smile.  
“Thanks.” he replied with a smile.  
“oh, well, I better be off then. Better make sure your brother hasn't let my seat go to someone else. Have fun!” she said then went off.  
Dan walked to where they were supposed to line up. His smile grew as he stood at the front as he realized what was happening. He was going to marry the person he has loved for years, the person that makes him some, the person he knew he couldn't live without. He smiled as the music for him to enter played and he walked closer to the alter. When he go there he turned to face the people who were walking behind him. The groomsmen escorting the bridesmaids. Then phil came in with a big grin on his face and as he hit the altar he went to stand by dan’s side. He looked at dan and smiled and at him.  
Then the music for the bride to enter played. Everyone rose and Dan smiled as he saw Louise walk in the white gown and train that trailed behind her like a cape. The skirt was so puffy that it almost filled the whole isle. And, of course, the dress was covered in sequins and rhinestones. Her hands were lightly wrapped around a bouquet of white roses, star burst lilies and baby's breath all held with a ribbon at the bottom. Her blonde hair looked like a flower itself that was held together with a rhinestone clip and was curled like little streamers.  
Her eyes met dan’s and a happy smile was shared by both. As usual, dan thought. she is twice as beautiful as anyone I have ever met. He smiled at the thought.  
Wow, Louise thought as she walked closer. How did I manage to get him. And she stepped up to the altar next to dan. And with that, the wedding began.  
30 minutes, 2 prayers and a huge long monologue later, dan and louise's love was sealed with 2 rings and a kiss. Then they ran out of the room and headed to do picture. They took so many picture then they headed to the party for a small meet up before they left fo4 ireland.  
“so, are you ever going to tell them?” tyler oakley asked  
“tell who what?” dan replied  
“you know, that you are married to someone other than phil to you subscribers?”  
“I may one day, but it is funny to see then freak out about me and phil.”  
“But you know they will want to know, right? You can’t hide it forever.”  
“Some day, but not now. I wanna watch them freak for a little.”  
“Congratulations mate!” pj said as he walked over to them. “Perfect match!”  
“I have got to go.” Tyler said and started to walk off then turned around. “Maybe you need to do it sooner rather than later. See ya.”  
“See you, Tyler!” Yelled after him as he left.  
Then the night was full of “congratulation”s but all ended with “goodbyes”s. Dan and Louise left before it was all done and headed to her flat for the night.  
“so, “ Louise started. “ when can I tell my viewers?” then she ladies down on her couch.  
“Whenever. Just as long as you don't say to who.” Dan said as he undid his tie.  
Louise sighed. “what will we do about Phil?”  
“ he will be fine.” Dan paused. “ maybe. He is old enough. If he needs money help I'll help him.”  
“ yay. Do you want to help me get out of this dress?” kiddie said, standing up.  
“sure!”  
yes. They did eventually tell their viewers. Somewhere disappointed that Dan didn't choose Phil but they did eventually come to terms with it. As for Dan and Louise, they moved into her apartment and lived together after they told everyone. On occasion they help Phil with money (because it was hard for him to adjust to only having one income) and made she he was doing alright. As for Phil, he didn't get another flatmate, because everyone thought it was weird he had a camera in him bedroom, and it made it worse where he told them his profession. So he just decided it was easier to live alone then search forever. But they all were happy.


End file.
